I hope to be in your arms soon!
by SeanEllie5
Summary: Sellie fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**The diary of Ellie**

**A Sellie FanFic**

11/14/05

Dear Diary,

Today sucked, but what else is new? Don't worry despite today's sucking I will still inform you on what happened, I mean if I couldn't write about my day, Id probably go worse then cutting which by the way, nobody except you knows about id probably kill myself.

Okay, here it goes. Well, first off me and Ashley got in a fight. Yep me and Ash are no longer friends. She came up to me during second period break and started bitching about why I didn't call her last night, well of course I couldn't tell her why I didn't call, I cant go around telling everyone that my mom almost died of alcohol poising last night! I mean what would they think? That I'm some charity case who needed to be taken away, and leave my mom to get some so called, 'help' I mean she needs me as much as I need her, because I walked in and saw her passed out on the couch as normal, but when I checked her pulse it was a lot slower then it should have been, so I shook her until she awoke and started coughing, but I stayed by her side all night long and fell asleep right next to her. But, as I said before I couldn't tell Ashley that, so I lied and said I forgot. Oh, but that wasn't enough for Ashley Kerwin, Oh no she had to keep pestering me, and saying things like, "How could you just forget?"

Or, "El, I really wanted to talk to you last night and you forget all of a sudden!"

So I just told her to back off and shut up, but then she flipped out and started screaming at me! Then after she was done screaming she just said, "Fine don't expect me to stay up all night waiting for you to call again Ellie Nash! Because you know why?"

"Why Ashley?"

"Because, WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" she screamed. Sometimes I cannot stand Ashley at all! She says Craig is too clingy, but what about her!

So, now I have no friends at all. Oh, but what about Marco you say? That brings me to the next crappy thing that happened today, I was walking down the halls of Degrassi when it happened, he ran up to me and started explaining to me about how he couldn't make it the movies tonight cause he had a date with Dylan. And I got mad because that was the tenth time this month he had bailed out with me because he had plans with Dylan. So I told him he could forget about any other plans we had ever again because Dylan was more important. And he started with, "El, you know it's not like that!" and I said, "Yeah, well who knows anymore. You're always with Dylan so only him, you, and all of your other preppy no good friends know!"

"FINE THEN MS.NASH YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" and with that said Marco DelRossi walked out of my life forever.

That's all for today,

Ellie Nash Degrassi's Vampire!

11/15/05

Diary,

Guess who I like! Well, I know my punk rock image and his tuff guy image kind of clash but, I LIKE SEAN CAMERON! But the only problem is that he's dating that little, "Save the World girl" Emma Nelson. Oh my god is she a bitch! You know how I can't even afford school lunch, and that's why the school pays for it? Well, today as I was trying to get my lunch Emma comes up to me and is saying, "OMIGOD ELLIE!"

I reply with my usual, "What is it now green peace?" whenever Emma pulls her, "Make the world feel good" crap on me. "Do you know what is in that food!"

"Um, no and who cares?"

"Apparently you don't care about your own life! For Gods sakes Ellie, they put so much junk in that food, YOU COULD BE EATING ANYTHING, INCLUDING GARBAGE!"

"Well then I guess I have developed a taste for garbage" and with that said I took a big spoon full of whatever the hell it was on my plate, tried not to cringe, and smiled.

"See Emma, no need to worry im' still here!"

"I am not talking about dieing right now Ellie! It's Eating this kind of crap now, which will give you cancer in five years! Now i'm sure you don't like cancer, unless you're as much as a freak as I hear about!"

"Ouch that hurt green peace, really!" I replied sarcastically. "Fine then Ellie Nash, don't come crying to me in five years when you're dieing of cancer!"

"Okay," I said still as sarcastically as before.

So even though I have never really talked to Sean, I have plans to get closer to him, and besides I may have a chance with him after all, Rumor says he and little miss save the world's relationship is on the rocks! YIPPEE! OMIGOD did I just write, YIPEE! Note to self: never ever let anyone read this, ESPCALLY GREEN PEACE!

More to come tomorrow, I PROMISE!

Ellie Nash soon to be Sean's Girlfriend! Yay!

11/16/05

Dear Diary,


	2. Chapter 2

**The diary of Ellie**

**A Sellie FanFic**

11/14/05

Dear Diary,

Today sucked, but what else is new? Don't worry despite today's sucking I will still inform you on what happened, I mean if I couldn't write about my day, Id probably go worse then cutting which by the way, nobody except you knows about id probably kill myself.

Okay, here it goes. Well, first off me and Ashley got in a fight. Yep me and Ash are no longer friends. She came up to me during second period break and started bitching about why I didn't call her last night, well of course I couldn't tell her why I didn't call, I cant go around telling everyone that my mom almost died of alcohol poising last night! I mean what would they think? That I'm some charity case who needed to be taken away, and leave my mom to get some so called, 'help' I mean she needs me as much as I need her, because I walked in and saw her passed out on the couch as normal, but when I checked her pulse it was a lot slower then it should have been, so I shook her until she awoke and started coughing, but I stayed by her side all night long and fell asleep right next to her. But, as I said before I couldn't tell Ashley that, so I lied and said I forgot. Oh, but that wasn't enough for Ashley Kerwin, Oh no she had to keep pestering me, and saying things like, "How could you just forget?"

Or, "El, I really wanted to talk to you last night and you forget all of a sudden!"

So I just told her to back off and shut up, but then she flipped out and started screaming at me! Then after she was done screaming she just said, "Fine don't expect me to stay up all night waiting for you to call again Ellie Nash! Because you know why?"

"Why Ashley?"

"Because, WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" she screamed. Sometimes I cannot stand Ashley at all! She says Craig is too clingy, but what about her!

So, now I have no friends at all. Oh, but what about Marco you say? That brings me to the next crappy thing that happened today, I was walking down the halls of Degrassi when it happened, he ran up to me and started explaining to me about how he couldn't make it the movies tonight cause he had a date with Dylan. And I got mad because that was the tenth time this month he had bailed out with me because he had plans with Dylan. So I told him he could forget about any other plans we had ever again because Dylan was more important. And he started with, "El, you know it's not like that!" and I said, "Yeah, well who knows anymore. You're always with Dylan so only him, you, and all of your other preppy no good friends know!"

"FINE THEN MS.NASH YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" and with that said Marco DelRossi walked out of my life forever.

That's all for today,

Ellie Nash Degrassi's Vampire!

11/15/05

Diary,

Guess who I like! Well, I know my punk rock image and his tuff guy image kind of clash but, I LIKE SEAN CAMERON! But the only problem is that he's dating that little, "Save the World girl" Emma Nelson. Oh my god is she a bitch! You know how I can't even afford school lunch, and that's why the school pays for it? Well, today as I was trying to get my lunch Emma comes up to me and is saying, "OMIGOD ELLIE!"

I reply with my usual, "What is it now green peace?" whenever Emma pulls her, "Make the world feel good" crap on me. "Do you know what is in that food!"

"Um, no and who cares?"

"Apparently you don't care about your own life! For Gods sakes Ellie, they put so much junk in that food, YOU COULD BE EATING ANYTHING, INCLUDING GARBAGE!"

"Well then I guess I have developed a taste for garbage" and with that said I took a big spoon full of whatever the hell it was on my plate, tried not to cringe, and smiled.

"See Emma, no need to worry im' still here!"

"I am not talking about dieing right now Ellie! It's Eating this kind of crap now, which will give you cancer in five years! Now i'm sure you don't like cancer, unless you're as much as a freak as I hear about!"

"Ouch that hurt green peace, really!" I replied sarcastically. "Fine then Ellie Nash, don't come crying to me in five years when you're dieing of cancer!"

"Okay," I said still as sarcastically as before.

So even though I have never really talked to Sean, I have plans to get closer to him, and besides I may have a chance with him after all, Rumor says he and little miss save the world's relationship is on the rocks! YIPPEE! OMIGOD did I just write, YIPEE! Note to self: never ever let anyone read this, ESPCALLY GREEN PEACE!

More to come tomorrow, I PROMISE!

Ellie Nash soon to be Sean's Girlfriend! Yay!

11/16/05

Dear Diary,


End file.
